


All the stars in your eyes

by softyuns



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, but you'll be surprised by how fluffy and soft this actually is!, nothing but lots of love, of course it has smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyuns/pseuds/softyuns
Summary: Yunhyeong lives a simple life, and Donghyuk comes to shake things up a little.Or in which Yunhyeong has to buy a butt plug after losing a bet.





	All the stars in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really like the outcome of this super intrusive idea I had. It was suposed to be a fun drabble but it somehow ended up in a 12k fic?
> 
> Despite of what you might think this is disgustingly fluffy, even the smut! Hehe
> 
> And of course I have to thank my special girls, A and Z, because they always help and hype me up so much! I love you girls ♡
> 
> **Update!** I found a song that fits this story perfectly and I'm so mad I didn't think about it before posting it! :( but you can listen to [I Feel It Coming by The Weeknd (ft. Daft Punk)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qFLhGq0060w) if you wanna get in the mood :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy, comments/kudos are deeply appreciated ^^♡

The neon sign shines on Yunhyeong’s face, bright pink and purple lights illuminating his mortified face. He takes a look behind him, Jinhwan and Chanwoo holding back their laughter a few meters away from him.

They were out for drinks and BBQ, a nice friday night with his friends. Yunhyeong was having lots of fun! That’s until the stupid bet came up.

“Okay, let’s do this,” Jinhwan started, leaning forward. “Let’s ask for two extra spicy ramen. However eats it faster, wins. Let’s bet something fun” he finished with a malicious smirk on his face.

Yunhyeong wasn’t about to turn down the bet, his pride too big to back up as much as he knew he wasn’t good with spicy food. “Fine. If you lose, you walk up to the waitress and ask for her number,” Yunhyeong challenged him.

“Piece of cake,” Jinhwan laughed.

“Oh, no the pretty one. The ahjumma over there,” said Yunhyeong, moving his head in her direction.

“I’d probably make her happy asking for her number, anyways,” he shrugged his shoulders with a grin.

“But what if _you_ lose, Yunhyeong-hyung?” Chanwoo asked, taking a sip of his beer.

“Me? I’ll do whatever you ask me to! It’s not like I’m afraid of anything,” he exclaimed with a sudden boost of confidence. The couple of beers he had in his system might be to blame.

“Oh, is that right?” Jinhwan questioned him, looking outside of the BBQ restaurant window. It was barely 10pm, so there was still people hanging around, most locals still opened. A certain one catched Jinhwan’s eye, bright neon letters reading _Erotica Sex Shop_ making him smirk. He turned to Yunhyeong again. “So, if you lose you walk into the sex shop across the street and buy a butt plug.”

“What?”, he jumped. “Oh there’s _no_ _way_ I’m —”

“Ah… you said anything, Yunhyeong-ah! I can’t believe you’re chickening out this quick,” Jinhwan teased.

It was too late now, but he got it. He could handle the challenge. “No! It’s fine. I’m not losing, let’s do this!” he replied with a confident look on his face. He _wasn’t_ losing the bet.

Needless to say, he lost. And now he was standing there. Chanwoo said something to Jinhwan he couldn’t hear but soon after both of them were a giggling mess and Yunhyeong directed a deadly glare a his friends.

_It’s okay, Yunhyeong. You got this, it’s not that hard. Just walk in, grab the first damn butt plug you see, pay and walk out._ He took a deep breath before finally deciding to step in, leaving his giggling friends behind.

It was like entering a new dimension. The noise from the streets of Seoul on a friday night stopped as the door close shut behind him. The wall full of dildos - all shapes, materials and colors - was the first thing that caught his eye, right next to a little clothing section that displayed different types of lingerie. Some other stands offered artifacts he might have seen in porn and other things he had never seen in his _life._

Yunhyeong could feel blood rushing to his neck, ears and cheeks, blushing at the sight of it all. It’s not like he was _that_ innocent or inexperienced, it’s just that we was more into… simple yet meaningful sex. That’s how he liked to call it. Enjoying the moment with the other person without all these fancy objects getting in the way. Some drug store condoms and lube and he was good to go (even if he was also embarrassed buying those).

Of course, all of this taking into account the fact that it had been over a year since he last had sex, because he hadn’t dated anyone long enough to get _there_ since he broke up with his last boyfriend and the thought of a one night stand was _terrifying_ for him. _What if they had an STD? Where had the other person’s dick been before? What if they were into something disgusting and unhygienic like golden showers?_ The horror.

He was too immersed in his thoughts to notice the boy behind the counter, resting his head on one hand looking at him with an amused smile.

“Anything I can help you with?” a sweet voice asked.

He jumped on the spot, just then realizing he was frozen looking at his surroundings. The boy was containing his laughter at the sight of red-faced Yunhyeong. He was blonde, a slight smile forming on his small lips and several piercings embellishing his ears, and maybe under other circumstances Yunhyeong would’ve thought he was cute, but he was too caught up in his own embarrassment to pay attention to that.

Yunhyeong cleared his throat before replying, hoping he wasn’t too obvious about how flustered he was.

“I’m just... looking around,” he said, turning his face away and distracting himself with something else so the other man wouldn’t see the redness covering his cheeks.

He pretended to be checking out some cock rings. Yunhyeong probably would be intrigued by them, curious about how using one would feel like, if only he wasn’t so damn _mortified_ and he couldn’t feel the man’s glare on the back of his neck.

His eyes moved on to another thing when Yunhyeong thought the amount of time he spent looking at the cock rings was getting suspicious. The stand of porn movies was the nearer thing, and as a gay man Yunhyeong admitted women were beautiful, but all these women in the covers, way too voluptuous bodies, silicones and exaggerated seductive faces weren’t quite it. He might have done a funny face at the sight, because the boy behind the counter snorted, unable hold in his laughter. He bit his lip in an attempt to repress it and looked back down at the manga he was reading.

Yunhyeong took one last look at a girl with her mouth open and moved to the clothing section, curiously looking at the lace panties. Since he was really gay and… quite vainilla, he had never seen one of those up close. They were pretty, he had to admit, but seemed too small to cover anything so he examined the black clothing piece closely.

“I think the red ones would suit you better,” said the boy behind the counter, biting the inside of his cheek so he wouldn’t chuckle. Yunhyeong looked at him with a surprised - almost scared - expression and the other man couldn’t hold it any longer, bursting into a laugh.

Yunhyeong balanced out his options. He either kept making a fool of himself, looking at stuff that made him kind of uncomfortable (that one latex mask staring at him would _haunt_ him at night), or he just asked for the damn butt plug and ran out of the store to never come back there. Ever. Again.

He decided to be brave and went for the second option.

“I’m just looking for a butt plug,” he managed to let out, trying to sound as composed as possible but uncomfortably aware of how shaky his voice came out.

“Ohhh! You should’ve said it sooner!” the man said, making his way out behind the counter and walking towards some glass doors Yunhyeong hadn’t noticed before. “We have a wide selection.”

The butt plugs were elegantly displayed, Yunhyeong thought they were even pretty if you ignored their use. Most of them had a similar almond shape, the base varying from simple circles to other shapes like hearts, some of them adorned with crystals. Some butt plugs were silicone, a few others were steel or glass - that iridescent one looked _fancy -_ and Yunhyeong almost laughed at the ones that ended in a tail.

“See anything you like?” the store clerk asked, a playful smile never leaving his face.

“Just, hm. I don’t know just give me any,” Yunhyeong replied in a low voice.

“Ah, I can't just give you any! Different butt plugs adjust for different necessities. A smooth silicone butt plug it’s not the same as a textured pyrex one. Also notice how some are more elongated while others are smaller? They give different sensations,” the blonde guy explained. Yunhyeong didn’t know how to respond, feeling his ears burn.

The man raised one eyebrow, and went back to the butt plugs. “Oookay, so it seems like you’re not really experienced with this stuff, are you?” he asked Yunhyeong. He moved his head in denial, so slightly that the other almost didn’t catch the gesture. “I think this black ace one is a good start, you can get experimental later,” he said, taking it out of the glass stall and going to the back of the store.

Yunhyeong was left alone in the intimidating store (that cursed latex mask still haunting him) while the other man looked for a packaged one. _More hygienic, I agree_ , Yunhyeong thought _._ It’s not like he was gonna _use_ it, anyways, but at least he wouldn’t feel as dirty buying it sealed.

The blonde guy came back with a pink box in his hands and went back behind the counter. “Anything else you wanna see? Some black panties to pair it with?” he teased with a playful smirk.

“Please just - just give me that thing,” Yunhyeong cried, taking out the wallet out of his back pocket.

“Someone’s in a hurry,” the guy said, and Yunhyeong just wished he was _over_ with it.

“Can you _please_ -”

“Okay, okay!” he laughed, scanning the item. “That’d be 20.000 won.”

Yunhyeong handed him the money and grabbed the bag. He was still a mannered man so he thought he might thank the store clerk, the name tag catching his eye. “Thank you, hm… DK?”

“It’s stands for Dirty Kid. Let me know if you wanna know the meaning behind it,” he said with a wink.

And Yunhyeong was _done with it._

“That’s it,” he let out in a frustrated huff, turning around to make his way out of the store. “I’m leaving, bye.”

The other guy bursted into laughter.

“If you need help with the butt plug, let me know.”

“Nope!”

“Hope to see you back soon!”

“You won’t!” Yunhyeong said, opening the door without looking back.

The blonde guy was still laughing, shaking his head before going back to his manga.

Jinhwan and Chanwoo greeted him with loud cheers, making a big fuss when they saw Yunhyeong walk out of the store with a bag on his hand.

“Let’s just fucking go,” Yunhyeong said, not even looking at his friends and just wanting to get home.

* * *

Sundays were Yunhyeong favorite days. He’d usually wake up not too early, around 9am, and would drink his morning coffee with a toast while reading the book he had in hand at the moment. Then he’d have a relaxing shower, taking his time to do some special skin care routine and would hang around his house for a couple more hours, doing some cleaning, watching something on Netflix or just listening to music while he read some more, before going out to get some fresh air.

He was a simple person, and he liked the routine he had set for himself.

Right now he was at the supermarket, happily humming a song he had stuck on his head while he searched for the groceries he would need for the week’s menu. It was one of those nice sundays, perfect weather, the golden light of the afternoon sun entering through the big supermarket windows. He was looking for some fresh vegetables when a voice (not only the voice but what it _said_ ), making him freeze on the spot.

“Hey! Butt plug boy!” someone called. A guy was approaching him, blonde hair sneaking out of his snapback, and Yunhyeong could see his lips shaking trying to hold in the laughter, probably at Yunhyeong’s shocked face. A couple of girls giggled at the scene. “Did you enjoy your purchase?”

Yunhyeong met him midway and covered the dude’s mouth by impulse.

“Shut _up_ , Dirty Kid”. The girls straight up laughed at them, and Yunhyeong noticed how stupid he must have sounded.

He closed his eyes, his hand still over the other’s mouth, vibrating at the contained laughter. He took a deep breath, summoning all the inner peace any deity could give him.

The tip of a tongue on the palm of his hand made him take it back immediately, rubbing it in his pants with frowned eyebrows and looking at this DK dude with disgust.

“What is wrong with you?”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it,” he said, an amused smile still on his face. “Didn’t thought I’d find you here! Do you live nearby?”

“I, hm. Yes, I live in town. How about you?” Yunhyeong hated being naturally nice and not being able to just leave the dude behind.

“Moved in a few months ago,” he explained. “Hope to see you around more, butt pl-”

“Aish! Don’t call me that!!” Yunhyeong interrupted before he could keep going. “Yes, yes, I’ll see you around,” he brushed him off, waving his hand at the other guy before turning around to continue with his grocery shopping.

“Bye!” he heard the guy say, a happy tone on his voice.

But there he was again, outside the supermarket when Yunhyeong was making his way out after buying what he needed. The blonde guy was leaning on the wall, his bag of groceries on one hand and his phone on the other, probably texting someone. He looked up as soon as Yunhyeong stepped out, as if he was waiting for him.

“Hey again!” he greeted, putting his phone on his pocket and approaching Yunhyeong who tried really hard not to make an annoyed face.

“Hi! It’s been so long, almost some full fifteen minutes!” Yunhyeong tried not to sound too sarcastic.

“Thought I might ask you if you wanted to go for coffee. Were you going somewhere after here?”

“I… no. I was heading home.” Yunhyeong was surprised at the request. “Coffee? We don’t even know each other…”

“That’s what the coffee is for, _duh_ ,” DK rolled his eyes playfully. “Also I sold you your very first butt plug, I feel like that’s kind of a bonding experience.”

The need of inner peace was there again, and Yunhyeong closed his eyes focusing on not kicking the guy right there and then. “Would you _please_ -”

“It’s okay! I was joking,” he excused himself, raising his free hand in apology. “So do you want to?”

How bad could it be? A coffee actually sounded nice.

“Fine. Let’s go.”

“Nice! I know this really cool place nearby,” he said as he started walking, Yunhyeong following his lead.

They got to a small coffee shop, a mixture of color and different eye-catchy pieces decorating the place. Some graffiti here and there, comic book figurines, posters of artists Yunhyeong couldn’t quite tell, sneakers… it was a lot, but it looked cool.

“Hey, hyung!” the guy exclaimed, walking to the counter.

“The usual?”

“You know me well,” he winked in response and looked a Yunhyeong. “What do you want?”

“A vanilla latte, please,” he asked the barista. His arms were covered in tattoos, with a few also on his neck and some face piercings.

The barista raised his eyebrow at DK and he smiled in reply.

“Sure, I’ll bring it to your table, you can sit.”

“Thanks, hyung!”

The place was empty, so they sat at a table near the window.

“It certainly is an interesting place,” Yunhyeong said, looking around. Everywhere he looked he noticed something new.

“It’s a hip-hop themed café,” the blonde explained. “I like to come here a lot, they play some cool music and I hang out with friends when were in the mood for something chill. Jaehyun-hyung,” he gestured towards the counter “is a rapper. He has a couple of mixtapes, he’s really good.”

“Do you rap too?”

“I don’t, it’s not really the best fit for my voice and I stick more to singing, but my best friend and I produce music - or at least we are trying to get somewhere with it. We’ve sent some demos but we haven’t been quite lucky.”

“Oh… I’m sorry to hear that. I bet you must be good! I’d like to hear some of your stuff sometime,” Yunhyeong said with a smile. He meant it, his curious nature taking over him. “So why do you work at a sex shop?” Yunhyeong couldn’t help but blush at the mention of it, and the other thought it was cute.

“Music doesn’t pay our rent! My best friend and I would like to focus on music, but since we don’t yet have stable jobs on the industry we squeeze it onto our free time and work part time jobs to survive. He works at a bookstore, which I find kinda lame. A sex shop is a fun place to work at, you find either super kinky people looking for really weird stuff or just cute shy customers whose face is red during their entire purchase,” he smiled at Yunhyeong at the last comment.

“Ah… about that… it was a bet! I lost against my friends so I had to buy the damn thing,” Yunhyeong explained himself.

“So… you are not gonna use it?”

“I don’t think so, no. It’s probably gonna end up in the back of my socks drawer.”

The barista, Jaehyun, arrived with the coffees and Yunhyeong hoped he wasn’t hearing the conversation. DK continued when he went back to the counter.

“You should give it a try, someday,” he said sipping on his coffee. “I don’t know if you’re gay or straight or whatever, anal stimulation feels good no matter your sexuality! And butt plugs do wonders if used properly.”

Yunhyeong almost choked on his latte, the guy was so casual about it! He wasn’t even teasing him anymore, just talking about it like you would talk about the weather. He guessed it was because he worked at a sex shop, so he was used to this kind of stuff.

“Ah, you talk about it so simply,” Yunhyeong said, still embarrassed and subconsciously eyeing the barista behind the counter. “I’m gay, by the way.”

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, sexuality shouldn’t be a taboo! It’s something you should enjoy freely.” He continued after taking another sip, “I’m bi, but I honestly lean towards guys more.”

Yunhyeong nodded. “I see.”

“But seriously, if you want some advice someday just let me know. I’ve learned a lot while working there,” he said with a wink, and Yunhyeong didn’t know how to take it.

“So, why Dirty Kid?” he tried to change the topic. Didn’t thought it was the best option, but he went with it.

“Ahh! It’s a joke I came up with my friend. I go by DK on the music industry, so we joke saying it stands Dirty Kid. But DK is actually for my real name, Donghyuk,” he answered with a sweet smile. Yunhyeong couldn’t help but think he was quite cute, and then he realized he didn’t introduce himself!

“I’m Yunhyeong.”

“Usually coffee and talking about sex come after knowing each other’s name, but I like this dynamic,” Donghyuk joked.

“Oh, shut up. Now you know it.” Yunhyeong pretended to angrily drink his coffee, and Donghyuk hid his smile behind his cup of coffee, but it still showed in his eyes. He couldn’t help but copy the gesture, deciding he liked the guy.

They kept talking without paying attention at the time, and Yunhyeong only noticed how late it was getting when it got dark outside. They talked about a lot, leaving the whole sex toys thing behind (Yunhyeong was _glad_ ) and getting to know each other. Yunhyeong told him he worked at a PR agency, and also learned Donghyuk was two years younger than him, barely 22, but dropped out of college to pursue his dreams in music.

When they were outside the coffee shop, about to leave, Donghyuk extended his hand at him. “Hey, hand me your phone.”

“What?”

“Ah… Don’t you trust me?”

“No, not really… you might run away with it” he was teasing, though. Over the hours they were together he already felt comfortable with the guy.

“Just give it to me,” Donghyuk whined, and Yunhyeong handed it to him with a laugh.

The younger saved his number, took a selfie for the contact and sent a text to himself to save Yunhyeong’s number on his phone.

“There you go,” he handed the phone back to Yunhyeong and took out his own. “Now smile,” he didn’t give Yunhyeong the chance to get ready and snapped a picture.

“Hey! I wasn’t ready!” he complained.

Donghyuk analyzed the picture, nodding with a pleased look. “You look cute, this will do. See you later, hyung!” he said goodbye with a big smile, and left without giving Yunhyeong the chance to complain any further.

When he got home and checked his phone, he laughed as he noticed the text Donghyuk sent himself was a fire emoji, and couldn’t help but smile when he got the emoji with the tongue out from “Dirty Kid” in reply.

* * *

Yunhyeong’s week kept going, slowly forgetting the events from the weekend and moving on with his life. He was stuck with a project for a client, trying to come out with a good press release, when his phone lighted up with a text, Dirty Kid on the screen.

**_Dirty Kid_ **

_wednesdays here are boring~ no one ever comes around :(_

Followed by a selfie of the blonde guy, head resting on his hand with a bored expression on his face. Yunhyeong smiled at the texts and send a quick selfie back, his office on the background. He decided to tease the other guy a little.

**_Yunnie_ **

_Your workplace is full of toys! Play with some :)_

**_Dirty Kid_ **

_wanna have a playdate? ;)_

**_Yunnie_ **

_Nope_

_Okay I’m busy, read a manga or something!_

_Bye~_

**_Dirty Kid_ **

_;) ;)_

A feminine voice snapped him out of his distraction, his coworker asking "Someone special?" looking at him over her laptop with a grin.

Yunhyeong brushed her off. "Just a meme," he replied, blocking his phone, unaware of the smile on his face as he went back to work.

* * *

Saturday mornings were also some of Yunhyeong's favorite times of the week. He'd usually go for a run, clearing his mind from the stress of the week while listening to music on his headphones, the breeze of autumn at the riverside refreshing his face.

He was thinking about what he would cook himself for lunch, a chicken salad sounding amazing on his head. Thought about the errands he had to run later and the few mails he had to reply to. It was a nice saturday, after all, and he ran while humming to the song playing at the moment.

That's until he saw a clumsy pug running towards him at full speed, but it was too late to avoid it and the dog collisioned with him, tangling in his feet and making them both fall to the ground.

Yunhyeong stayed with his eyes closed for a moment, an expression of pain on his face after falling on his arm, until he remembered the little animal that caused the whole thing and quickly sat up, taking his headphones off.

"Hey, buddy! You okay?" he asked the pug, picking it in his arms and the dog just stared back at him with sad eyes. "Did you hurt yourself? Ah, you're really clumsy..." he said, caressing the little dog's head.

"Obang! Oh my god, you stupid dog!" a voice called. A _known_ _voice_ called, and Yunhyeong looked up to see Donghyuk running at them.

"It's yours?" Yunhyeong asked in disbelief as the blonde guy approached them.

"Oh, hey hyung! I'm sorry about that, Obang-ee here is a kinda dumb," he picked up his dog and Yunhyeong looked at him, resting his weight on the palms of his hands still sitting on the ground.

“Are you following me?” he asked catching his breath. The tone on Yunhyeong's voice was serious, but one could tell he was joking, also amused at the situation.

“Oh, would you be really mad about it?” Donghyuk replied playfully. “I think destiny want us to run into each other, so we shouldn’t mess with it! Might be dangerous.”

"You know what's dangerous? Your dog running into people and making them fall! Tell it to be careful!" he complained, gesturing at the pug on Donghyuk's arms.

The dog just stared down at him, his tongue out and a dumb, friendly expression on his face.

"He has one brain cell. Can't help it, he gets excited when he sees people running, thinking they're playing with him," both of them laughed, and Donghyuk extended a hand to help Yunhyeong get up.

He shrugged some dust off as he stood up, noticing the little scratch on his knee. He would take care of that later. Yunhyeong really couldn't blame the dog, who was moving his tail happily at him as if nothing happened.

"Ah, look at what this dummy did to you… I'm really sorry," Donghyuk took a close look at Yunhyeong's hurt arm and knee. "Anyways how can I pay you up? Do you need a band-aid? I'll buy you a coffee too, as an apology," the look on his eyes was of honest concern, embarrassed his dumb pug had hurt someone.

"Was this just an excuse to ask me out?" Yunhyeong asked teasingly, hands resting on his hips.

"Oh shit, Obang, he caught us," he whispered to his dog loud enough for Yunhyeong to hear, making both of them laugh. "No, no. But might as well take the chance?"

A drop of sweat ran down his face, remembering him of his current state, and he let out a whinny noise because he hated feeling sticky. “I’m all sweaty though,” he complained, and when Donghyuk looked at him doing an eyebrow wiggle he had to repress both the laugh and the urge to roll his eyes.

“Okay, fine,” he finally agreed, unable to say no to that cute flirty smile, “but I’m picking the place this time.”

“Ah, you didn’t like Jaehyun-hyung’s café?” Donghyuk pouted.

“I did! But it’s only fair I choose this time. You can choose again next time, I guess,” he shrugged his shoulders.

“Ahh! So there’s gonna be a next time? I’m happy,” said Donghyuk with a smile. “Let me know in advance, though, so I’m better dressed,” he ended with a wink.

“Shut up. Anyways, I know some pet friendly places around so…” Yunhyeong frowned as he tried to think of a place, “right, I know where I’m taking you, follow me,” he ordered as he moved his head, gesturing Donghyuk to go with him. The other catched up quickly.

“Oh, dominant. I like it!” the younger teased.

“Donghyuk if you don’t -”

“Yes, yes. I’m shutting up now!” he exclaimed, stealing one last glance at Yunhyeong before he focused on walking next to him.

The morning run was soon forgotten.

Routines were very important for Yunhyeong. He liked the control they implied and liked knowing what was gonna happen all the time. Both times he ran into Donghyuk after the bet, it seemed like he came to interrupt his already scheduled day, to disrupt his plans and the order he had already set for himself. But at the same time, as they walked side by side, Donghyuk happily talking nonsense to his dog, he also thought he really couldn't complain about it.

They got to one of Yunhyeong's favorite places in town, a little hidden coffee shop decorated with plants all over the walls and a few other hanging from the ceiling. All the seats and tables were made from the same light wood, and a smell of fresh cookies filled their nostrils as they stepped in. Just a couple of tables were occupied.

"Ah, Yunhyeong-ah! Good to see you again!" an old lady greeted excitedly.

She made her way out from behind the counter and walked towards them, cupping Yunhyeong's face on her hands and squishing his cheeks. The lady was more than a head shorter than them, and the sight of her on her tiptoes to take a close look at Yunhyeong made Donghyuk laugh.

"As handsome as ever, I see. You've grown well!" she said with affection on her voice, patting his cheek.

“And you’re still as small, ahjumma,” he greeted with a smile, earning a soft slap on his arm from the old lady, who smiled in return.

She then fixed her eyes on Donghyuk and he just opened his eyes big trying to smile, not sure how to address her. "Ohhh, who's the handsome boy who makes you company today, Yunhyeong-ah?"

Yunhyeong decided to joke, trying to prevent the blush that threatened to cover his face. "That one? Oh, it's Obang. Isn't he adorable?" he told her as he leaned down to pat the pug on the head, who just replied with a happy tail wave.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Donghyuk," he introduced himself with a head bow, and she patted his arm like your grandma would, a certain fondness in her eyes. "Go, go sit over there. I'll get you something to drink. Hot chocolate?"

"That'd be lovely, ahjumma. Thank you." Donghyuk hadn't noticed just how bright and charming Yunhyeong's smile was.

They made their way to a close table, getting themselves comfortable as they waited for their drinks.

"She's my Jaehyun," Yunhyeong broke the ice, making Donghyuk burst into laughter.

"Just missing a few tattoos, but I see it."

"She's friends with my grandma, so I've known her my entire life. She has always been affectionate like that," Yunhyeong explained, and Donghyuk just nodded, a comfortable silence left between them.

Yunhyeong thought it was funny, how he’d started to like the guy so quickly. He was usually friendly, trying to make everyone who approached comfortable and engaging them into conversation when things got awkward, but with Donghyuk it was different, it just felt more natural. Yunhyeong wondered if they were _friends_ right now, they’ve only met a couple of times, but even if with just two days of hanging out with him he could tell they were complete opposites, he thought they clicked.

A happy feeling filled his heart as Donghyuk fed Obang a cookie while humming to the song barely audible on the speakers, a soft melody he seemed to recognize.

“Didn’t think Moonmoon would be your kind of music,” he said to break the ice after the silence, and Donghyuk looked up at him. “Thought you’d be more into, I don’t know, Sik-K? Dok2?”

He earned a smile from Donghyuk, who left Obang chewing on his cookie to return his full attention to Yunhyeong. He rested his head on one hand while tapping to the beat of the song on the table with the other, the smile never leaving his face as he spoke.

“Ah, so you know your hip hop artists I see?” Donghyuk leaned forward with gained interest. “Thought you’d be more into idol groups, you give off the vibe of a Bigbang fanboy,” he smirked.

“I must say I had the biggest crush on T.O.P when I was in high school. Thought it was just admiration at how cool he is, but turns out I was pretty gay,” Yunhyeong admitted, smiling at the memory of his sweaty palms when he went to their concert in eighth grade.

Donghyuk laughed at the story. “Oh tell me about it! Bi culture was watching his Tazza sex scenes and realizing I liked both him and the girl he was making out with,” both chuckled and the ahjumma brought their drinks, smiling fondly at how comfortable they seemed with each other as she served the hot chocolates.

Small talk with Donghyuk was easy, the topics jumping from one to the other without ever making it boring, and both felt like they could go on for hours. Yunhyeong liked it, how easy it all seemed when it came to the blonde guy in front of him, how nice it felt when he directed a smile at him.

Donghyuk went back to their initial topic. “About the song, though… I guess an aspiring music producer should know a little bit about everything,” he explained. “I’m not always in the mood for some strong rap verses or the whole ‘sexy vibe’, a ballad is nice every now and then.”

He sipped his hot chocolate as he looked around. The plants and flowers brought life to the place, and the few people on the café (a teenage couple and a middle aged woman working on her laptop) made it feel all more cozy and relaxed. "This is different from what I'm used to, but I like it! It's… calmer. I'm used to rushing, so this feels like a breath of fresh air," he told Yunhyeong, who smiled in return.

"I’m on my own element here, I guess I have a slower life," Yunhyeong replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Which is awesome, too! But don’t hesitate to lose up a little sometimes."

"Or maybe you should slow down a bit?"

"We could both work on that," Donghyuk said, and the tone on his voice left Yunhyeong wondering if the ‘ _we_ ’ meant each of them working on their own or ‘ _we_ ’ as in ‘ _we could work on it together_ ’. The second one didn't seem as a bad option.

They said their goodbyes a couple of hours later around noon. They had a nice time, getting to know each other a little bit better and discussing different topics that didn’t seem to have an end. Donghyuk thought aliens were a huge possibility, while Yunhyeong argued humans would’ve found evidence of their existence by now; that discussion had lasted some good 15 minutes.

Sex made an appearance at some point, but Yunhyeong quickly diverted the topic into something else, still not fully comfortable talking about it so openly, and Donghyuk got the hint.

As the warm water ran down Yunhyeong’s body later that day, his shower thoughts went back to Donghyuk. He thought about what the younger said, that he should lose up a little. Yunhyeong was more than happy with the life he had; a nice job, a cozy apartment for himself, everything figured out at every moment. It was kind of routinary, maybe even boring for some, but he liked simple happiness.

But he also thought maybe Donghyuk had a point, and he should try to experiment a little, go to different places, do something that scared him and that was out of his control. He even thought about the butt plug in the back of his sock drawer for a second, if he had paid for it he might as well put it to use, but his cheeks got red at the mere thought of it.

He moved it to the drawer on his bedside table, though. Just in case.

* * *

Yunhyeong _did_ use the butt plug, eventually. He didn’t know if it was the horniness of an uninvited morning wood, or just the feeling he had lately of wanting to try out things that would get him out of his comfort zone.

He used it and it felt _amazing_ , giving him an orgasm he had never caused to himself before. He felt embarrassed at first, doing what he was doing but his mind also went back to Donghyuk’s words that “ _sex shouldn’t be a taboo and experimenting is always nice and healthy._ ”

And yes, he had to admit Donghyuk was right. But he wasn’t about to admit it _to him_ any time soon.

The toy became his loyal buddy, part of one of his routines he allowed himself to have every once in a while.

* * *

Stretching his back with eyes closed, Yunhyeong took a deep breath glad his day was over. It had been a stressful thursday, running around trying to get everything ready for an upcoming launching event one of their clients had. He’d usually leave the office at around six, but now it was eight and he barely managed to get everything done, while some of his coworkers still had work ahead.

Yunhyeong said his goodbyes as he packed, Chaeyoung waving with a loud yawn and wishing him a nice evening before going back to work.

As he waited for the elevator, thinking which bath bomb would be the best to relax when he got home, a certain someone popped on the screen of his phone.

**_Dirty Kid_ **

_heeey~ wanna watch a movie?_

Yunhyeong couldn’t help but smile when he got a text from Donghyuk. They had been texting in the past week, just a few casual texts talking nothing important or Donghyuk being annoying and sending him pics of the toys at the store. “Next time I’ll send you an illustrative guide!” he told him once, and although Yunhyeong replied telling him how _disgusted_ he was, in reality he had been laughing the whole conversation. His stomach felt weird when he got messages from Donghyuk, and an unconscious smile escaped his lips.

**_Yunnie_ **

_Now?_

_I’m just getting out of work_

**_Dirty Kid_ **

_cool! so u r free? let’s meet @ Nanta in 30 ;)_

Yunhyeong let out a sigh, not being able to decline the invitation. The thought of seeing Donghyuk again made him forget how tired he was.

**_Yunnie_ **

_Okay, I guess?_

_What are we watching?_

**_Dirty Kid_ **

_a surprise! see ya!_

An hour later, in the darkness of the movie theater with his eyes close shut, Yunhyeong thought that maybe he accepted too quickly. Being there was a bad idea, _the worst_ idea ever. He could be home, taking a bath with a face mask on, some slow beat on his speaker yet he was _there_.

“Hey, watch the movie,” Donghyuk said trying to hold back his laughter. Yunhyeong opened his eyes just to be welcomed with a jumpscare on the big screen and he yelled, covering his face with his hands.

“No, fuck you,” he cried, and Donghyuk’s efforts were in vain as he laughed out loud, apologizing to the people near them for the interruption.

Donghyuk was enjoying the horror movie _a lot_ , mostly for the reactions of his company. Yes, the plot was good and the visuals were amazing but Yunhyeong whining behind his popcorn was simply the cutest. He reached for a handful of popcorn and Yunhyeong almost hit him, scared at the sudden movement, which only made Donghyuk laugh louder.

Yunhyeong noticed how Donghyuk was staring at him with a smile on his face.

“What?” he asked grumply.

“Nothing,” Donghyuk replied, amused, “you’re just cute”. He went back to the movie, munching on his popcorn unaware that Yunhyeong’s heart was still beating fast, but the horror movie wasn’t the cause of it anymore.

* * *

Donghyuk was a straightforward person. When he liked someone, he would go for it right away; it’s not like he had dated tons of people, but he didn’t mind casual affairs every now and then. Even if he did like the people he messed around in the last couple of years, though, things would usually get boring after a while, both parties drifting apart naturally and neither of them putting effort into it.

With Yunhyeong it was different. His first intention when he waited for him outside of the supermarket to go for a coffee was to see if he liked the guy. Yunhyeong sure was a attractive but Donghyuk wanted to see if he liked him enough to try something, and he _did_. But this time Donghyuk didn’t feel the need to rush, didn’t want to make a move right away but rather enjoy the ride.

After going to the movies, Yunhyeong took the initiative next time and asked him to get brunch on sunday. He laughed because a brunch was something so Yunhyeong-like, while Donghyuk would be happy with a box of cheap pizza and beer, but he accepted right away.

As they hung out more, Donghyuk started noticing funny little things about Yunhyeong, traits he thought were adorable and didn’t know if the other was aware he had. He noticed how he’d rearrange the napkins in a certain way when they were messy, or how he’d make sure the cutlery was perfectly aligned with his plate.

He also once got to know a little more about Yunhyeong’s life, how organized he was and how important having everything planned out was for him (what even was a bullet journal?), unlike Donghyuk, who only knew he had to be at the sex shop in certain hours but whose days were always an exciting uncertainty of what will come next.

Donghyuk had never go for a brunch, too fancy, but the change of atmosphere every now and then was nice, and having Yunhyeong as his company for that was even nicer. He shined under the morning sun, and got even brighter with every smile he directed at Donghyuk.

* * *

After hanging out a couple of times, Donghyuk thought he wanted Yunhyeong to try something different. Chill plans were nice and everything, but maybe he could get Yunhyeong out of his comfort zone a little bit, so he asked him if he wanted to go to a club. The other was hesitant at first, thinking how he’d much rather go out for drinks at a bar where they could sit and talk, but also thought that since Donghyuk would be there with him it might be fun. He caused Yunhyeong a certain feeling of trust.

And once they were there, Yunhyeong wasn’t regretting any bit of it.

It was not the kind of environment Yunhyeong was used to, but after a couple of beers he was starting to feel high on the atmosphere, loud music and dancing bodies all around him. Even with the amount of people, voices trying to make themselves heard over the slow hip hop mix playing on the speakers, it felt like only he and Donghyuk were there. Only them caught up in the moment.

He was sure he liked Donghyuk, and was almost sure the other liked him back, but even as they had gotten closer in the past couple of weeks they had never been quite like _that_.

Donghyuk's hands rested on his sides, staring at Yunhyeong's lips as they danced. Yunhyeong had his eyes closed, feeling himself to the music and Donghyuk thought it was the most beautiful he had ever seen the other man. Not caring about anything, not stressed about something or trying to keep everything under control. Just... enjoying without any thought on his mind. Donghyuk decided this was something he wanted to see more often.

Their bodies got closer, pressing together to the beat of the music, and Yunhyeong opened his eyes to give Donghyuk a flirty smile, the atmosphere making him feel more confident on himself that he'd felt in years.

The younger cupped his face and leaned forward, making Yunhyeong’s breath stop for a moment and closing his eyes on anticipation but their lips never met, Donghyuk's mouth moving to his ear to mumble "I really like you a lot." The words were hard to catch over the loud music, but Yunhyeong heard them loud and clear.

Donghyuk placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth, soft and slow giving Yunhyeong a shiver down his spine, and went back to dancing, eyes with a trace of a daring look locked with Yunhyeong's, who returned the gaze without any hint of shyness.

Yunhyeong looped his arms over Donghyuk’s shoulders, getting as close as possible while the other tightened the grip on his waist. Their breaths were mixing with the other, mouths close but never meeting, both enjoying the tease.

The way they were dancing probably wasn’t the right way to move to the beat, a little too intimate for the song playing while the people around them only moved from side to side, but they were too lost in their own world to pay attention to anyone but the other. The dim blue and red lights gave Yunhyeong a certain glow, enhanced by the dreamy look on his face as he danced with his eyes closed, neck tilting back to the beat of the song.

After dancing for a while, Donghyuk searched for Yunhyeong’s hand and led him out of the dance floor, who was still too light headed with the atmosphere and the couple of beers on his system to put any resistance. Donghyuk guided them to a spot next to the bar, a small space between walls partly hidden by empty boxes of beers. They could still be seen, but only few people were around minding their own business and it granted them some privacy, the music sounding distant now.

The space was almost too small to fit them both but they worked it out, Yunhyeong’s back against the wall with Donghyuk basically over him, bodies pressed close together. Donghyuk raised Yunhyeong’s chin with one hand, making their eyes meet, an intense look on both of them.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, contemplating the other’s face. He continued before Yunhyeong could reply. “Yes, you know you’re handsome, but under this light, dancing like there was no one around, _feeling_ yourself. You looked beautiful.”

“And you looked hot,” Yunhyeong said, his fingers tracing Donghyuk’s back muscles over his shirt.

The words sent a shiver down his spine, holding his breath for a moment. His eyes were fixed on Yunhyeong’s lips as the words left his mouth and now they were plump and parted and so _inviting_.

Before he could think of anything else he closed the distance between them, Yunhyeong eager to kiss him back. The kiss was intense, almost desperate as if it was something both of them were waiting for _so long_ . And it felt good, it felt _amazing_ how the softness of Yunhyeong’s lips met his and how in sync their mouths naturally were.

After a few moments the intensity slowed down, starting a paced making out as their hands were on each other’s body, soft touches exploring the other, breathe slowing down.

The kiss made them feel drunker than any alcohol they had consume.

Donghyuk caught Yunhyeong’s lower lip with his teeth before backing up just enough to look at him, both of them out of breath after long minutes without breaking apart.

“Okay, maybe you look hot too. But beautiful nonetheless,” he said with a smile.

Yunhyeong laughed and moved to have Donghyuk against the wall this time, taking a little bit of control as they returned to kissing.

The night ended at around 3 a.m., sitting outside a convenience store eating instant ramen with a shared bottle of coke. The effect of the alcohol had left their bodies long ago, but as they sat there talking about which color best fitted their personalities, their drunkenness was replaced by a feeling of happiness that caused a similar type of dizziness.

* * *

Donghyuk invited Yunhyeong to his apartment a few days after. Well, he technically invited him to his _studio_ but Yunhyeong didn’t know it was just a room at the apartment he shared with his best friend.

“I’m sorry for the mess,” was the first thing Donghyuk said when they entered his place. “Bobby-hyung, Obang and I are not the best when it comes to cleaning. Oh! Speaking of Bobby-hyung!” he exclaimed when he saw his friend was still home. “Thought you’d be at Hanbin’s?”

A purple haired guy looked up at them, and smiled brightly when he saw who Donghyuk was with. Yunhyeong thought his fashion choice was… interesting - baggy ripped jeans with a neon green hoodie, decorative patches all over it, but it fitted the overall vibe of the guy.

“Hey, Dong! Yeah I’m actually running late, ‘bout to leave now,” he directed his look at his friend’s company. “You must be Yunhyeong! It’s nice to finally meet you,” he said reaching for a handshake, “though Donghyuk talks so much about you I feel like I’ve known you for months already.”

Donghyuk’s cheeks got pink, something Yunhyeong wasn’t used to seeing and thought was adorable.

“Yes, weren’t you running late? You know Hanbin doesn’t like to wait,” he tried to brush his friend off, who just laughed as he put on his headphones.

“See you later, guys!” he said as he walked to the front door. “Have fun!” he screamed before closing the door behind him.

Yunhyeong turned to Donghyuk with an amused expression on his face. “So that’s Bobby…”

“Ah, just don’t pay attention to him. He’s a dumbass,” he avoided the obvious look on Yunhyeong’s face, who didn’t let go the comment about Donghyuk talking about him.

Donghyuk held his hand and took him to the studio, a small room with blue and purple neon light (it gave Yunhyeong war flashbacks of the first time he met Donghyuk at his workplace), toys and action figures decorating the shelves against the wall. A Mac desktop was on the desk, next to some devices Yunhyeong wasn’t familiar with.

It was an interesting place, a certain aesthetic going on Yunhyeong thought fitted the guy next to him, and when he turned around to tell him his first impression he was greeted by a pair of lips pressing against his. He hummed in pleasure at the kiss.

Donghyuk guided Yunhyeong to rest against the desk, trapping him between it and his body without breaking the kiss, and soon after his tongue slipped on the other’s mouth, who let out a soft moan in response. Yunhyeong cupped his face as they made out, and Donghyuk placed his hands on his sides, fingers brushing Yunhyeong’s waist under his shirt.

Neither of them noticed when Bobby got back, and the purple haired guy really did try his best to be a nice person and just leave right away but one, he needed the charger he had left there and two, the urge to tease was too strong.

“Just try not to cum on the keyboard,” he said trying to hold back his laugh, but he couldn’t help but chuckle when Yunhyeong jumped and hit his head with Donghyuk.

Bobby had never seen a face get so red that fast.

“Kinda kidding but also please be careful, it’s expensive,” he winked at Donghyuk.

“We’ll be, hyung!” Yunhyeong hit Donghyuk on the arm, which only made the friends laugh louder.

“Okay imma leave you lovebirds alone,” Bobby said charger in hand. “Bye, Yunhyeong! Hope to see you around,” he took a look at Donghyuk and smiled at him, slightly nodding before leaving with a wink. Donghyuk knew he had his friend’s approval.

When he heard the front door close, he went back to Yunhyeong, who was still leaning against the desk, cheeks a light shade of pink now.

“So… where were we?” he asked in a low voice, getting close to Yunhyeong grabbing him by the waist.

“Weren’t you gonna show me the songs you’ve been working on? Was this a bait?” Yunhyeong questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Right,” Donghyuk replied with a chuckle, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

He sat on the chair in front of the computer and gestured Yunhyeong to sit next to him, turning on the speakers and explaining some of their songs to him. Yunhyeong didn’t seem to mind the arm hugging his waist as they talked, and they stayed like that for a long time, a stolen kiss from Donghyuk every now and then.

* * *

When Yunhyeong invited Donghyuk over to watch a movie, he really intended to! Netflix had uploaded a new film he wanted to watch and although he enjoyed watching movies on his own, without any interruptions, he thought some company wouldn't be bad either.

Even though they had been alone at Donghyuk’s apartment, they mostly just listened to music with a little bit of making out, and all the other times they saw each other were outside. They had gotten more touchy with every date, and they didn’t mind sharing a quick kiss when they thought nobody was watching, or holding hands at the movies, but being alone like this gave a different atmosphere.

So about fifteen minutes into the movie things got… out of hand.

It all started with Donghyuk resting his arm on Yunhyeong's shoulders, which led to him touching his neck with feather-like strokes causing tickles on the older. He had his arm around Donghyuk's waist, playing with his shirt until his hands found his way under it, fingertips cold at the touch of the bare skin.

Soon after their hands got bolder, touching more, and the movie was soon forgotten as their mouths started asking for each other, lips meeting as Yunhyeong's back fell on the couch to be more comfortable.

After some minutes of making out, Yunhyeong led them to his room, never breaking apart as they made their way there in between kisses and touches.

Yunhyeong had never opened up this quickly to someone - he only had sex with a couple of guys before, and both of them were his boyfriends for a few months before getting any further than kisses. Yet there was Donghyuk (a guy he met barely a month ago and who he didn’t even have anything formal with yet) on top of him, tongues tangling and hands seeking for skin under each other’s shirts. It wasn’t a desperate kind of kiss but rather slow, taking their time to explore each other.

The dim light gave the whole thing a more intimate, erotic atmosphere. Hands traveled down their bodies, touching everywhere but never quite enough, and soon after they found each other in their underwear, barely breaking the kiss to get rid of the restaining clothes. Their naked chests were pressed against the other, Yunhyeong’s hands caressing Donghyuk’s muscular back and while he was being touched all over his torso and thighs in return. They could feel their erections through the thin piece of clothing, slightly touching.

Donghyuk broke the kiss to look down at Yunhyeong, lips red and swollen after the long making out session. They’d made out before, but they were never quite like this. Yunhyeong looked at him with lust on his eyes, but he could catch a certain softness behind his dark gaze. He had gotten to know the guy better, to know a little bit about his past experiences, and the only thought filling his mind at the moment was that he wanted to take care of him, to make him feel things he had felt with no one else.

He lowered his mouth to reach Yunhyeong’s ear, catching his earlobe between his lips and getting a soft groan in return.

“Let me make you feel good,” he said in a low voice, heading down to place kisses all over Yunhyeong’s jawline and neck until he reached his chest and focused on the older’s nipple, pleased at the soft moans leaving the other’s mouth.

His hands moved to the waistband of Yunhyeong’s boxers, struggling to take them off with his mouth still playing with the older’s nipple, but he managed to get rid of them anyways. He appreciated the view, Yunhyeong naked underneath him with his legs slightly open, inviting. His cock was hard, red against his stomach, and that only made Donghyuk’s own harder.

He played with Yunhyeong’s dick for a moment, just caressing it while they made out and not stroking hard enough that the fun would be over too soon. He had a few ideas in his mind. Although his own dick was so hard it was starting to hurt, his goal was to give Yunhyeong something he never had, to make him enjoy. His moans where music to his ears.

“We are alone, right? So don’t worry about being loud,” he said with a smile between kisses. “Do you have lube?”

“Yes,” Yunhyeong’s reply was quick. He leaned towards his bedside table and opened the first drawer in a rush. He took out the lube and handed it to Donghyuk, who didn’t miss the black ace butt plug that started it all inside the drawer as well. His eyes lit up.

“We’re gonna need this too,” he said as he took it out, smiling at Yunhyeong below him.

With an almost daring gaze, Donghyuk got the butt plug inside his mouth as he locked his eyes with Yunhyeong, who gave him a surprised look. It didn’t serve any purpose, really, since he’d have to use lube with it later, but he just wanted to tease. He took it out of his mouth with a loud pop.

“Hey! Don’t do that! T-That has been inside my ass,” Yunhyeong said with a blush on his cheeks.

“Means you’ve been using it right,” Donghyuk joked. “Also I’m not grossed out by that, my tongue is gonna be in there soon, anyways. Among other things” he said with a wink.

“Stop,” Yunhyeong whined, softly hitting Donghyuk’s bare chest with his hand in embarrassment.

“Hey, hey,” Donghyuk called with a calming voice, caressing Yunhyeong’s hair “don’t be embarrassed. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’m really into you, if you hadn’t noticed,” he reassured him with a smile, and Yunhyeong nodded.

“I know, I’m really into you too. It’s just that… some of these stuff is new for me, so I get kinda nervous. Sorry,” he apologized with a smile.

“It’s not like I’m a sex god either,” Donghyuk laughed, placing kisses all over Yunhyeong’s neck as he spoke, “I just… like experimenting a little, and I’m trying to make you enjoy it too.”

Yunhyeong’s breath got heavy with the lips on his neck, “I am enjoying.”

“I’m glad,” Donghyuk replied, still kissing Yunhyeong’s neck as he ran up his fingers up and down the other’s dick, teasing it, being almost a little too much for Yunhyeong who was desperate for more contact.

Donghyuk kissed Yunhyeong one more time, cupping his face with one hand, and then whispered “don’t ask questions, just go with it.” He reached for something on the pocket of his hoodie, laying on the floor, that Yunhyeong couldn’t quite see. But it didn’t matter at the moment.

He winked at Yunhyeong one last time before going down and Yunhyeong only closed his eyes and took a deep breath, excited in anticipation.

The blonde started placing kisses all over Yunhyeong’s chest, stomach, hips. He stopped every now and then to leave a mark, sucking with his teeth on the soft skin. He ignored Yunhyeong’s aching dick, and went for his inner thighs instead, using his tongue along with his lips to tease some more. He placed Yunhyeong’s leg over his shoulder, raising his hips to give himself better access to Yunhyeong, and he spread his cheeks going straight for the hole, licking over it.

Yunhyeong let out a loud moan at the sensation, and Donghyuk smiled pleased at the response, going on again with more motivation. After some superficial licking he put the tip of his tongue inside, having Yunhyeong holding on Donghyuk’s hair and unable to keep his moans to himself. He pushed his tongue in and out a couple of times more and then moved out, quickly grabbing the lube and putting a generous amount on his fingers, warming it up before pushing the first knuckle of his middle finger inside of Yunhyeong.

He kissed the thigh over his shoulder as he fingered Yunhyeong, waiting until he was ready to push another finger inside. He separated his lips from the thigh and focused on Yunhyeong’s face. His eyes were closed, his lips partly closed, moaning as Donghyuk’s fingers were moving inside of him. He looked _beautiful_ , and Donghyuk couldn’t help but feel kind of proud being the one that got him like that. He got his fingers out to get the butt plug ready. _Now let’s get onto the fun stuff._

Donghyuk lubricated it quickly and placed it on Yunhyeong’s hole, pushing it inside careful not to hurt the other. He looked at Yunhyeong’s face, seeking for any sign of discomfort but he seemed like he was enjoying it, eyes still closed. He pushed it all the way in and waited a few seconds for Yunhyeong to adjust to the feeling.

He removed Yunhyeong’s leg from over his shoulder and carefully placed it back in bed, grabbing the capsule vibrator he previously took out of his hoodie, and setting it in motion. He finally went for the dick, now flushed red and leaking precum, and kissed the tip, licking the fluid out of it. The moans just got louder.

After playing with the tip a little and tracing the length with his tongue, Donghyuk decided the teasing was enough and decided to finally give Yunhyeong what he was (unspokenly) asking for. He started a bobbing motion while using his hand to help, and grabbed the vibrator to place it in Yunhyeong’s perineum, right under his balls.

He clearly wasn’t expecting that, screaming at the sudden sensation and trying to quiet his loud moans biting on his hand, failing at the attempt. The stimulation of the butt plug, the vibrator and the warmth of Donghyuk’s mouth was almost too much. The blowjob was _amazing_ , potentiated by the other sensations, and in almost no time he was about to come.

“Dong - ahh…” it was hard to speak, but he tried to get it together. “Donghyuk-ah, I’m gonna - I’m about to come,” he managed to say.

The younger only reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers as he swallowed him whole and controlled his breathing, still playing with the vibrator on Yunhyeong’s perineum.

Yunhyeong came with a loud moan, filling Donghyuk’s mouth and breathing heavily, and Donghyuk waited until he was done to get the dick out of his mouth and swallow the whole thing. He turned off the vibrator and licked some cum left on his lips as he went up to Yunhyeong, who was still breathing heavily.

He placed one, two kisses on Yunhyeong’s cheek, and caressed the other’s hair with affection.

“You okay?” Donghyuk asked.

“Yes, yes,” Yunhyeong replied, still catching his breath. “That was… that was amazing,” their eyes met, “thank you.”

“There’s no need to thank me,” the younger said, still playing with Yunhyeong’s hair. “Come here,” he went for a hug.

“Wh- no! Wait, you’re still hard as a rock,” Yunhyeong complained.

“It’s okay! Today was about you, I can wait.”

“No, no. Let me get you off,” he insisted.

Yunhyeong guided Donghyuk to sit with his back pressed against the headboard, and took of the boxers off before he made himself comfortable sitting on his lap, facing the blonde guy. The butt plug was still inside, but he was getting used at the foreign object inside of him.

They started kissing again, Donghyuk’s hands resting on his waist while their dicks touched due to their position and he couldn’t help but moan on the other’s mouth when Yunhyeong started stroking him, slowly at first but fasting up his pace with every passing second. It only took Donghyuk a couple of minutes to come, as he was already too turned on after what he did to Yunhyeong.

They stayed like that for a moment, foreheads resting against each other, enjoying the closeness of their position.

It felt good, Yunhyeong thought. Being with someone like that. He was kind of shy when it came to sex, but he felt comfortable with Donghyuk, he felt trust. There was nothing awkward about what they did, and a warm feeling grew inside of him.

He lifted himself a little to take out the butt plug and rested his head on Donghyuk’s collarbone when he was done. Yunhyeong brushed his lips on his neck, giving him soft kisses, and Donghyuk just held him tight for a moment.

“Hey, let’s wash up, okay?” Donghyuk offered, when he noticed Yunhyeong was about to fall asleep. The other groaned, but thought it was also the best option, he hated being sticky after all.

The shower was full of kisses, giggles and soft touches, helping each other out as they played with the water. It was nice. It felt like they’ve been doing it for ages. They felt comfortable around each other, and their nudity (something Yunhyeong would’ve been overly aware of with someone else) felt natural for them.

Yunhyeong dragged Donghyuk back into bed after drying up, and the other didn’t put any resistance as they laid down in bed, too tired now to put on their clothes. They stayed like that for a while, Yunhyeong resting his head on Donghyuk‘s chest while the other held him tight in his arms, placing soft kisses on Yunhyeong’s hair every now and then, and Yunhyeong responded by pressing his lips against Donghyuk’s bare chest.

There was this certain feeling of belonging in each other's arms that none of them had felt before. It sounded cliché, something Yunhyeong would read about in his romantic novels, but it truly felt like they were a perfect fit. He closed his eyes, treasuring the moment, wanting to stay there forever.

“Hyung?” Donghyuk’s voice broke the comfortable silence, and only received a low hum from Yunhyeong in return, too exhausted to speak. “You know how I always tell you I like you, right? Or that I’m really into you,” he started as he played with Yunhyeong’s hair. “But now that I think about it, I think it’s kind of a lie.”

“What do you mean?” Yunhyeong asked in a sleepy voice. He wasn’t worried about what Donghyuk just said, but curious about what he’d come up with.

Donghyuk moved down a little to face Yunhyeong, arms still wrapped around him, and the other hugged him back, tight.

“I’m actually crazy about you.”

He placed a kiss on Yunhyeong’s nose, who scrunched his face at the action and Donghyuk thought that was the most _adorable_ expression he had ever seen, so he decided to kiss him on the cheek. And his closed eyes. And his forehead, his chin. All over.

“Stop, you’re tickling me!” Yunhyeong whined, and Donghyuk placed a final kiss on his lips, soft and endearing, breaking it when he was unable to hold back the smile forming on his lips.

His eyes were full of stars when he looked at Yunhyeong, shining at the sight of the most precious thing he had ever seen. And they shined even brighter when Yunhyeong looked back at him, the same trace of love in his gaze.

He buried his face on Yunhyeong’s neck, breathing him in.

“I really wanted to see the movie, you know?” Yunhyeong told him.

“It’s okay, hyung,” he replied, tickling Yunhyeong as he spoke with his face against his neck. “We can always watch it later, we have all the time in the world.”

And both of them smiled, because they knew it was true.

* * *

Friday nights were their thing. They would usually go to the movies, or they’d go watch one of Donghyuk’s friends perform at a club, or maybe they would walk Obang and play with him at the bank of Han river; and then they would end up in a cheap restaurant or the outside of a convenience store having late night meal, when few people were left on the streets. There was no fixed routine to it, other than their company.

“Donghyuk-ah,” Yunhyeong called, putting down his beer. The other only hummed, passionately munching on his pizza, so Yunhyeong kept going, “you know, when you left for to the bathroom before Bobby came? Right before Jaehyun’s performance.”

Donghyuk left his pizza momentarily, grabbing a napkin to clean his lips as he nodded in response.

“He asked me where you were. Where my boyfriend was.”

Donghyuk didn’t really know where Yunhyeong was going with this. “And what did you tell him?” he asked.

“That you were at the bathroom,” he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

“Ah, hyung,” Donghyuk laughed. “I know you’re probably tired since it’s almost 2:30 but I’m sure you can come up with better ice breakers.”

Yunhyeong noticed how Donghyuk didn’t seem to understand his implied point (which was a good sign, actually), so he thought being straightforward was the best option.

“So we are?” he asked, taking a bite of his pizza.

“At the bathroom? This looks more like a table, but any place can be a bathroom if you’re brave enough,” Donghyuk joked, and laughed at Yunhyeong’s disgusted face. “Hyung, you’re being confusing.”

“Boyfriends, I mean,” he said casually.

And it suddenly made sense for Donghyuk. “Ah! Ah… I mean, I never really asked you, and you never really asked me. But I just kinda… assumed we were?”

Yunhyeong’s face was hard to read at first, and Donghyuk almost freaked out thinking he fucked up, but his heart calmed down when Yunhyeong nodded with an understanding expression, and just smiled at him before going back to his pizza.

“I guess we are,” he replied between munches, and Donghyuk reached out for his hand taking a sip of his beer.

And that sealed it for them.

Yunhyeong almost felt the need to laugh, thinking about how his past relationships had started. His first boyfriend wrote him a long, corny poem to ask him out, and the second one gave him a flower bouquet with the question written on card. But comparing it to the current moment, he much preferred how things had turned out.

No fancy actions to put on a love act, no deep promises they weren’t even sure they’d be able to keep. Just the two of them, moving together at the pace they had set for themselves.

“I just wish you’d look at me the way you look at that pizza,” Yunhyeong joked, making Donghyuk laugh.

“Shut up. I look at you with a different kind of desire,” he winked, and Yunhyeong rolled his eyes.

Just the two of them in their own little world.

* * *

Things went smoothly for them. Neither of them felt the need to rush things, because both of them knew they wanted each other.

Yunhyeong was a poetry book under the afternoon light. He was white wine with relaxing music while taking a bath on a friday night. He was a tidy place, a stable job, a figured out life.

Donghyuk was intensity. He was late nights at clubs, loud music, a messy room. He lived the moment and didn’t think about what came next.

But Donghyuk added a bit of spice to Yunhyeong’s life, helped him get out of his comfort zone and lose up a little. He reminded him that not everything would be always under his control, and it was okay.

Yunhyeong, on the other hand, brought a different light to Donghyuk’s world. He held his hand when he was going too fast in life, and gave Donghyuk a certain stability he didn’t knew he needed until Yunhyeong came in.

Together, they were a makeout session in an alleyway under the moonlight. They were Donghyuk pulling Yunhyeong into situations he never thought he’d find himself stuck into, like doing graffiti at 1 a.m. (he was _terrified_ of getting caught, and when they heard cops on the distance they ran so fast, they ended up on the grass in the bank of the Han River laughing so hard tears came out), but they also were herbal tea on a sunday afternoon or eating ice cream at the park, a calm atmosphere Donghyuk had come to appreciate.

It started out as a dumb bet, an embarrassed Yunhyeong and an amused Donghyuk at a sex shop. It ended in cuddles while watching a Disney movie, in Donghyuk singing to Yunhyeong until he fell asleep and in Yunhyeong cooking breakfast for him in the morning.

They did each other good, and brought happiness to the other’s life they didn’t know were lacking. They fell for each other hard, and took a place in the other’s heart that felt made for them. Pieces of a different puzzle that happened to fit perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing! Let me know what you think ^^
> 
> Love, M. ♡


End file.
